


Sleepy Morning

by YunalescaSakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: How many mornings seem to be with Shikamaru and Yunalesca.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 24





	Sleepy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you may have noticed that Yunalesca is in this story well, before anyone asks, yes this is the same Yunalesca as in the Person stories. Figured I would tell you guys(don't remember if I had mentioned it before). She is in other franchises as well though that was generally because at the time that I was getting into those particular franchises I wasn't creating many characters, then a story formed around her and I just couldn't get her out. Also, I apologize if my descriptive writing sounds a little repetitive, I'm not the best at it. Welp, onward with the cute!

Sunlight peeked through the slightly opened curtains of a small bedroom that held two sleeping figures. One female with long, pure white hair that was loosely braided to prevent it from splaying out around her, and one male whose black hair was down from its usual spiky ponytail. Their bodies were a tangled mess of naked limbs as the man held the woman, back against his chest. The daily bustle of the Leaf Village reached the young woman's ears, pulling her from her subconscious into a drowsy state. Blue and green eyes fluttered open to the sight of the brown, wooden walls of the room. She stared at it, allowing herself to gather her thoughts together. A groan sounded from behind her, gaining her attention.

"Troublesome sunlight," her companion complained, burying his face further into her neck all the while tightening his grip around her waist. A small smile graced the young woman's face as she giggled at his reaction. 

"How dare it be that and on your day off, too," she said, earning a chuckle from him as he placed a kiss on her neck. She sighed before she rolled over to face him, tucking her head beneath his. Giving another sigh of contentment she closed her eyes, allowing darkness to consume her sight as she listening to the sounds outside their window. Peaceful moments like these always made her think that everything they went through growing up was worth it. All the pain and heartache, all the times they fell apart, even all the near-death experiences, they were worth everything for these peaceful moments. 

"We've come far, haven't we Shikamaru?" she questioned, opening her eyes ever so slightly.

"Yeah, we have." He unconsciously traced the scar that went from the back of her right shoulder, diagonally across her shoulder blade to the center of her back causing her to shiver. Instead of complaining, she giggled at the action.

"You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"Tracing my scar." 

"Oh." His fingers halted their movement, earning him another giggle. She pulled back a little so she could see his face. His eyes were closed to which she assumed they hadn't opened since his complaint about the sun.

"I never said it bothered me," she said, caressing his cheek. "It's just become a habit of yours." His eyes opened slightly revealing the brown eyes that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. 

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked, taking her hand from his face and placing a kiss in the center of her palm. 

"Not even close." Her answer caused the corners of his mouth to turn upwards into a lazy but loving smile. Releasing her hand, he placed his on her cheek, allowing his thumb to run over her cheekbone. She sighed, letting her eyes close as he kissed her forehead before proceeding to rest his against her's, his eyes closing as he did.

"I love you, even though you're a troublesome woman." She giggled before she opened her eyes.

"I'm _your_ troublesome woman," she said, leaning forward slightly to meet his lips, "and I love you too." With that, the two drifted back to sleep in the safety of each others arms.


End file.
